The 31st HUnger Games SYOT
by lalalauren1313
Summary: This is a SYOT, which is Select Your Own Tribute. You fill out the form on the first page and Pm it to me! FIrst Come, first serve
1. Form and List

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I need a district 1 male to post my first chapter! I'm really busy, so please don't get frustrated if I don't post too often!**

Full name  
Age  
Gender  
Top 3 preferred districts  
Personality  
Appearance (height, weight, hair color, eye color, ethnicity, body build, etc)  
Family  
Friends (if any)  
Attitude towards the upcoming games  
Any romance  
Reaping out fit  
Chariot outfit  
Interview outfit  
Volunteered or reaped (why if volunteered, reaction if reaped)  
Weapon(s) of choice  
Strengths  
Weaknesses  
Angle for interview (cute, smart, confident, sexy, etc.)  
Strategy  
Preferred training score (keep in mind how that district usually scores unless your tribute is extremely different than most from their district)  
Alliance  
Preferred death (by muttation, careers, some other tribute, hunger, etc)  
Bloodbath death?  
Any info on their history that may help explain their attitude?  
Hide skills or show skills?

**HERE ARE CURRENT OPEN AND TAKEN SPOTS**

District One Girl: VanessaandElliethevamps

District One Boy: spacechupi

District two girl: BlackCrystalShadow

District two Boy: Mon Devou

District three girl: spacechupi

District three boy: hungergamesfan20

District Four Girl: ryan22000

District Four Boy: FiFiDear

District Five Girl: ijohanaserrato

District Five Boy: Greek of Greatness

District Six Girl:

District Six Boy: teamCudgee

District Seven Girl: nevergone4ever

District Seven Boy:

District Eight Girl:

District Eight Boy: TeamCudgee

District Nine Girl:

District Nine Boy:

District Ten Girl:

District Ten Boy:

District Eleven Girl:

District Eleven Boy:

District Twelve Girl: CatNip851

District Twelve Boy:


	2. District One Reaping

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been busy with a lot of things. Anyway, here is district 1's reaping! I hope it's good! If there is any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you want to give, feel free! Anyway, go follow, favorite, and review ryan22000 's story! He's my best friend, and his stories are amazing! **

**Also, please keep sending in tributes! I need some for the outer districts- however, look at the list to see who is taken before sending one in! **

**Thank you all very much!**

**Sapphire Melodie Cotton, district 1**  
"You are such a flirt," Alinna Morress, one of my best friends, scowled.  
Opal, my other best friend, nodded fervently.  
"Guys, I just winked at him!" I exclaimed, exasperated.  
"And then, waggled your fingers at him," Alinna replied.  
"And blew him kisses," Opal chimed in!  
I glared at them jokingly, and Alinna threw up her hands and shrugged, saying, "It's da truth!"  
I rolled my eyes. I opened the door to the training center, where we had just arrived. The girls and I went straight to the bow and arrows. I unsheathed an arrow and placed it on the bow. I then pulled back on the string and let it fly. It whistled straight into the bullseye. I flipped my long, curly blonde hair over my shoulder and smirked.  
"You know, anyone who saw you would never guess how deadly you are," Opal commented.  
"Thanks," I said, smiling.  
"Uh oh-"  
"What?" I asked Opal, twisting around to find where opal was looking. Finally I saw. Marble, my ex- boyfriend was over by the swords, whipping it around, slicing the heads off of dummies, and almost decapitating his friend, who ducked out of the way at the last minute.  
"What?" I repeated, avoiding Opal's eyes. She raised her eyebrows. "You mean Marble? Because I am so over that."  
"Sure, you are," Alinna said.  
I glared at her, then grabbed a knife and threw it into the nearest dummy. It landed right in the heart.  
**  
Jasper Larimar, District 1, POV**

The training center is my home. I train every day, for almost the whole day. I hurled the spear at the target. It landed right in the center, and quivered.  
"Good job Jasper," one of trainers passing by said.  
"Thank you," I replied, without emotion_. Emotion is weakness_, I furiously thought to myself_. Don't let it take over anything. Don't feel pride. Don't feel sad. Don't feel happy. Scared. Anything.  
_I grabbed another weapon from the table randomly. It was an ax.  
I can work with an ax, I thought to myself. I walked to the dummies, then spun around, slicing arms and heads off of the dummies. After two minutes, they were tattered, with stuffing flying everywhere.  
I took a deep breath, and then walked back to the weapons table. I set the ax down, then picked up a blade.  
However, before going back to work, someone screamed. A boy, around fifteen, with golden hair, was writhing on the ground, screaming in pain. Blood was pooling around his foot. The trainers rushed over, leading him out. Everyone watched as he was carried out of the door. The room was silent. Then, a man walked out of a door from the office. He made his way to where the boy had been hurt, and picked something up from the ground. It was a knife, now covered in blood. The man looked around with cold, cruel eyes. "Weakness is not acceptable. I can assure you all, the boy will be punished." Everyone nodded.  
As the man walked away, I turned back to the dummies. _Good_, I thought. _People need to know that weakness is punished_. I then stuck a blade into the dummy.  
Back to work.

**Sapphire Melodie Cotton, District 1**  
"Bye girls," I cooed to Opal and Alinna. "Good luck and may the odds be EVER in your favor!"  
"Ditto!" Alinna yelled back to me. Opal just giggled. I made my way slowly up the street. It was just nearing noon- almost time for the reaping. I thought about the reaping. I was excited. I mean, I was nervous, but also excited. I was volunteering this year._ I'm going to show that the Cotton family is a family of survivors. Just because Emerald-_  
I couldn't think about emerald right now. I couldn't think about how those AWFUL, HORRIBLE boys killed her.  
_Calm down, _I told myself. _It happens every games. People die. They die in horrible ways_.  
I closed my eyes, trying not to envision my sister's death.  
I kept walking, finally reaching my house.  
"Sapphire!" My mother called as I walked in the door. "You're late! Go get ready!"  
"Will do!" I yelled back, making my way up the stairs to the bathroom. I grabbed the gold eyeliner and carefully applied it around my eyes. Then, I put some bright green at the corners of my eyes. Sweeping my brush across my eyelid, I applied a light blue. Finally, on the edge of my eye, I put on a indigo. I looked in my mirror. The colors made my eyes pop.  
Then, I went to work on my outfit. I picked out a deep blue sapphire dress that reached just a little above my knee. The sleeves stretched to a little past my elbow. I looked in the full length mirror and blew myself a kiss. Finally, I was ready to go.  
When I got down stairs, my mother was holding my little baby sister, while my four year old sister was running around like a maniac. I grabbed her and picked her up.  
"Ready to go!" I said to my mom.  
She shot me a grateful smile, and then we set off.

**Jasper Larimar, District 1**  
When I got home from the training center, I stopped before walking in. I looked at my small, dingy house and compared it to the houses around. Maybe my house wasn't as bad as the outer districts best houses were, but I hated it.  
_Hate is an emotion,_ I thought. _NO EMOTION jasper! Get your head together_.  
I walked in. Inside, my family was getting ready for the reaping. Peridot, my younger sister, was flouncing around in her brand new dress, which she had been lucky to get. My mother and father were getting us food.  
"Jasper," my father said in his deep gravelly voice, "go get ready- and comb your hair."  
I instinctively reached up to touch my caramel colored hair. It was disheveled, probably from training.  
I marched to my room. On the bed, my mother had laid out some dark jeans, a white button up shirt, along with a tie. When I was dressed, I slipped into my black shoes. I clomped down the hall.  
"Jasper!" My mother rushed to me. She clutched my jaw in her hands, although I was much taller. "Remember-" I waited for what she was going to say. Was she proud of me for volunteering? Was she sad? "If you win, I'll get the life I've dreamed of! Don't you want this for mommy?" She walked off, her teal hair swinging lifelessly. She had such a desire for Capitol life. She did everything the Capitol did, followed all the fashions. That's the life she wanted.  
My father glanced at me. "If you win, I won't have to work."  
"If you win, I'll get a cool house!" My younger sister piped up.  
I just sat down at the table and ate the food.  
Finally, it was time to go.  
**  
Sapphire Melodie Cotton, District 1**  
After the treaty of treason was played, I held my breath, along with the rest of the sixteen year olds. The woman at the podium walked to the large bowl.  
She reached into it. She moved her hand around a moment. She pulled out a small slip of paper.  
"Silk Amor"  
A twelve year old started walking down.  
"I volunteer!" I yelled.

After that everything was a blur. I don't know who was pulled for the boys. I don't know if someone volunteered. I don't even know what my friends and family did. I just walked up the steps and stood next to the representative from the capitol. The whole time I was smiling proudly. I looked out at the sea of faces, which were just blobs. Eventually, my face started to hurt. I swallowed, and the enormity of what I had done finally hit me. I was going into the games.

I will possibly die.

I probably will die.

Ah, crap.

**Jasper Larimar, District 1**

I watched a pretty girl walk up to the podium after volunteering. She had large blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

She seemed to sashay up the steps. After getting to the platform and shaking the representative's hand, she stood there, beaming at the crowd. She seemed very charismatic.

_That's someone you might have to kill_, I thought to myself. _That's how that games work_. For a split second, I felt wary of the situation I was about to get myself into. But I regained my composure and listened carefully to the representative.

"Now, for the boys,"

I straightened my back. Now was my time.

"Golden Fiolo"

A boy of around 18, just like me, walked down the walkway. He seemed nervous. _You've been training all your life for this_! I thought to myself. _Don't be nervous._ Then I realized-

"I volunteer," I said calmly. Although I didn't yell, my voice carried. I walked up to the stage.

I looked to my little sister, who was chatting happily with a friend.

My parents were beaming.

I shook the female tribute's hand, then I took a deep breath.

_Let the games begin._


End file.
